Ryu: The Last Male Street Fighter
by poeticlove88
Summary: RYU NEVER THOUGHT THAT ONE DAY HE WOULD BE RAPED BY NOT ONE WOMAN BUT A WHOLE HAREM FULL OF THEM. HIATUS
1. A Dictator's Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or anything else, I was inspired to write this from reading a similar story as well as looking at 28 days later.**

**Prologue**

On an island hidden away in the South Pacific, a madman by the name of frustrated by his constant defeat at the hands of the Street Fighters had been for many years falling further and further into madness. His

organization Shadaloo has fallen into shambles ,his thirst for power never sated, but most of all his body was dying rapidly because the power he wields the Psycho Power was destroying him from the inside out

and the one person he is seeking for[his name is Ryu by the way] continues to elude him"This cannot be ,I am the one destined to rule this world, I am the most powerful being this planet has ever known, And i

refuse **I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS,I WILL FIND YOU RYU,YOU WILL BECOME MY NEXT ****VESSEL AND WITH YOURS AND MY POWERS COMBINED I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.**

But as the days go by Bison grows more and more insane feeling the cold hand of death closing in around him. He had cheated death not once but twice ,but it seems that his luck had run out.

But then the dictator had a though came to him .A though that had put a smile upon his face, an evil smile that promised death and destruction to all

If the world will not accepted me as its rightful ruler then i will die here then. But when i die i will **TAKE THIS WORLD AND EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING WITH ME**

So Bison set his plan into action by activating his rebuilded machine that enchances his powers to global status, the Psycho Drive. His powers which were already powerful to begin with , grew to enormus stature

in of world threatening proportions ready to unleash upon the world at any given moment. He feels his time is at hand so with a last shout of triumphant despair he shout to the world, "**I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN **

**HELL HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**

And with that final scream the Psycho Drive had went into total meltdown that sent shockwaves in every direction causing upheavals in the world, destroying major cities and towns and killing a vast majority of

the human race. The evil dictator in his final hours brought death and destrustion to the world. But little did Bison know that one city had survived through it all and it happens to be that the most of his enemies

had survived his holocaust. One of which is the one man who he had been searching for, and this is is where our story takes place.

**WILL THIS A FIRST TIME FOR ME SO JUST BARE WITH ME FOR THE TIME BEING BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST ME SOME REVIEWS**


	2. Survivor

**YO, WHAT'S UP PEOPLE HOW Y'ALL HERE COMES CH.2 OF MY LITTLE STORY**

**Ch 2: Survivor**

**Location:A Small Dojo In A Forest 5 Miles Outside of Metro City**

**Time:8:45 AM**

Today started off like an ordinary day for the young man of age 26 {i don't really know his age so i'm just winging it for now} train endlessly for hours to make himself a better fighter,the young man consists of

medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband; a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders to show off his hard muscle arms, bare feet, and a black belt. The name of the young

fighter was Ryu and his dream is to become a true warrior. Since his early days of training with his master, master Gouken, Ryu had trained for so long following the same path his master while during his training

he couldn't help but sense that something was wrong with the world around him, more or less a bad omen heading in his direction, then suddenly as if to answer his sense of foreboding, a loud sound came from

the sky. Ryu looked up to see a vast flock of birds fleeing from an unknown location. Then the sky itself turn from blue to a blood red color with dark storm clouds quickly flashed with violent ferocity, it was as

if an storm god had awaken in a violent temper, howling for blood. Then the earth started to quake beneath his feet. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, hoping to escape the chaos happening

around unfortunately for him he didn't make it far until a crack in the ground opened up under him causing him to fall into the blackness until he hit hard earth and fell into a deep unconsciousness

13 hours later

"{Moan} my head what the hell happen why is it so dark here, what the, Ryu's {thoughts come back to him} That's right i remember now

_Flashback_

_I was running for my life, everything was crumbling down around me and just when i thought things couldn't get any worse the ground collapsed and I fell maybe six to eight feet down until I hit my head on a hard rock and was knocked out._

Ryu made the difficult climb out of the small cavern he fell into, as he made it to the top, he was greeted to a horrible sight. The surrounding area that was once his training zone had been

reduced to a lifeless wasteland and the sky although had eased some, the sky was still the same color of blood red. He wandered around what was lefted of the surrounding area, still seeing the same

carnage everywhere. He wandered away from the desolate area to see what has happen elsewhere.

2 days later

It was then he came into a small town that was close by, Ryu was hoping to find some life there but was shock to see the destruction that had taken place to the town as well. He did not sense any life at all

anywhere there. He walked from store to store looking for whatever place he could stock up on supplies for the time came upon a store called S-Mart and loaded himself up with camping equipment and some food

for he was getting ready to leave,he heard a static like sound from somewhere in the went looking in the direction the sound came searched until he came to the electronics section and found the noise

coming from a let out a sigh of annoyance,thinking someone else was there."I was hoping that i finally found someone around here, damn it all, where is everyone what the hell happen while i was out

cold". (Ryu felt a chill went down his back) "What if i'm the only one still alive in the world".(But then he hears a voice come from the radio,a young woman's voice)."Hello,hello is anyone out there,can anyone hear

me,if anyone can hear my voice then please listen,there is a place where you can find santurary from the turmoil around can head straight for Metro City".Ryu happy to finally hear another person's voice decides

to head toward Metro City hoping to find other survivors.

**LOCATION:OUTSIDE METRO CITY GATES**

**TIME:9:28 PM **

**NIGHTFALL**

**4 days later**

Ryu finally made to the entrance of the city called he was in shock at the sight he saw when he came upon the entrance. At the entrance of the gates he finds two lone figures standing guard. But that wasn't just

what shocked him,no, the guards at the entrance judging by their slim ,petite, yet muscled bodies,Ryu could tell that they were females,and both female carried a semi-automatic sub-machine gun. "Wow, i did not

expect to see this",i can only hope that they won't shoot first and ask questions later". Ryu looked for another way inside ,but was unable to find it ,so reluctantly he went back towards the front gates and walked

cautiously toward guards. The two females heard the approach and looked (while aiming their guns) toward the lone figure carrying a large duffel bag. "Identify yourself one of the females hollered" she was a blond with

c-cup size breasts that seem to push against her skin type armor standing at least 5 foot 6,body like that of a supermodel "My name is Ryu and i came from a long distance looking for sanctuary","i mean you no

harm"."Drop your bag and come forward slowly" said another who had dark black hair in a braided long ponytail, d-cup size breast, curve like body that screamed to be touched standing at 5 foot 8. Ryu did what he was ordered to do. He dropped

his bag and stepped forward. The dark skinned one said to the blond one" Amanda check him and see if he is hiding any weapons". Amanda nodded and moved forward to do what she was

ordered to do, "up against the wall" she said".Ryu complied to her wishes and stood against the wall. "Let see what you got there" she says and begins to feel around him to see if he was carrying any weapons, but more than a few

times did Ryu notice that Amanda felt her hands around his crotch." what the hell do you think you're doing" he yelled, feeling his manhood being caressed and slowly being pumped up and down. Amanda merely smirked at him

and said" what does it look like i'm doing I'm checking you for weapons", then she said to her friend. "Marlene "his clear, he ain't packing anything, except in one lower area".Her friend smirked

at that and look toward Ryu with a look that Ryu could have swore was Lust. Marlene walked to the booth, pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke some words into it that so low that Ryu couldn't hear, then she motioned for Ryu

to come closer. As he moved closer Ryu felt a hard blow to the back of his turned around to see an evil smile on Amanda's faced and before he could do anything he was shot with five to six turned darts. He

towards Marlene ready to fight back, but then he felt himself go numb and then everything started to go black. His last thought before blacking out was one lone word, "DAMN, WHAT HELL IS HAPPENING".

**WELL THAT'S IT FROM MY SECOND 'T WORRY THOUGH THERE WILL BE LEMONS COMING OF THAT I CAN PROMISE THEN LATER DUDES OKAY.**


	3. Torment By Sex

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, i have returned to give you the next chapter of my first i know how alot of you were expecting some lemon action so I'm going to deliver. I hope you enjoy it**

**4 HOURS LATER**

(Moans) Ryu awakens from his long slumber. "What the hell happened to me, where am i".He notice that he was in a dark room with a little light in room beaming down around him. He tries to move but notices

that his wrists and legs were chained to a king-sizedbed . He felt a breeze on his chest, he looks down and he notices that the top half of his karate gi is gone. He calls out into the darkness hoping someone was

there. "Hello is anyone here",someone starts to giggle from somewhere. "hello i can hear you giggling". Then he hears a voice that sounds familiar ,"wow he's so sexy when he is bounded and chained like

that".Ryu finally loses his temper and screams out ,"who are you, what the hell is going on","why do have me chained up like this".Then he hears another voice ,but one he doesn't recognize, "please mistress i

can't take this anymore",I beg of you please let touch him, i promise to share with the others".Then Ryu hears another voice say, "silence you bitch or I'll beat you to the edge of death again"._Wait a minute i know _

_that voice._"Chun-li is that you",then the voice says,"well cat's outta the bag now, We might as well reveal ourselves".Suddenly a whole lot of lights came on and Ryu was blinded by it for a moment, but then his

vision came back and saw a sight that lefted him utterly in front of him were four females he had come to personally know over the years, they were Chun-li, Sakura, Rose, and Cammy. Ryu had

notice that their outfits were the same except the outfits were all black. Each one of the females looked at him with pure lust in their eyes, Chun-li is 5 feet 6 1/2 inches, she was wearing her qipao uniform, a

Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria, . Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao and to show off her Muscular yet curvy thighs . She also was wearing black combat

boots and black leotard (which seems to outline her c-cup size breasts) with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her is tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally,violet eyes,

a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips, she was wearing a loose black evening gown with large black buttons, and a large black scarf around her shouldersand arms, Rose also wears a dark colored

body stocking covering her exotic body but leaving little to the imagination, because even though she has clothes on, the clothes show off her is petite with blue eyes and unusually long blonde

pigtails with a scar on her left cheek, she had on her matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the

jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. In her eyes Ryu saw a mix of lust and insanity and felt dread crawling into his finally the last and youngest one was his fan girl/follower Sakura.

She was in her typical school's uniform, a short-skirted sailor fuku (seifuku) with the collar popped and black (instead of red) bloomers underneath. She was wearing a black top under her uniform, red boxing

gloves, and a white headband (given by Ryu before Street Fighter Alpha 2)which she wore around her short brown could not believe that he was being held hostage by people whom he had came to

call his friends. Chun-Li stepped forward with a smirk on her face licking her lips as she walked toward stopped in front of him and said in a seductive voice, "well well Ryu, long time no see". She put a

hand on Ryu's face and started caressing his face as she continue to speak," I never thought to see you again considering all that has happened", but then again I forgot how much of a survivor you are". "Why

do you all have me chained up like this", what's going on"?Cammy stepped forward " permission to speak mistress" Chun-Li turned toward Cammy with a glare that made Cammy cringed, "Cammy come closer

please" said Chun-li. Cammy stepped closer to Chun-li only to receive a backhand slap to her face followed by a hard right to her right breast that send Cammy reeling backwards to the floor on her stomach.

Chun-li proceeded to place her foot on Cammy's ass while at the same time she, grabbed Cammy's two ponytails and gave them a sharp yank that pulled Cammy's head back while pressing her boot against

Cammy's ass. "Now didn't I tell you not to speak unless spoken to" she yelled .Cammy's only response was a grunt of pain, which in turn caused Chun li to stomp down harder. "(aah) yes mistress Cammy

screamed out, 'please forgive me". Chun li released Cammy only to kick her in her midsection. "Get on your back you useless, pathetic bitch" said Chun li as she repeatedly kicked Cammy in her stomach. Cammy

did what she was told to do and got on her li stood over Cammy for a few moments before she stomped down on Cammy's left breast, Cammy let out a painful howl. Chun li continued pressing down on

the nipple getting a moan of pain and pleasure from the downed woman."You liked that didn't you my little bitch" Chun li asked, "yes mistress" said Cammy weakly. "Well I'm not done just yet" said Chun li as she

lowered herself on top of Cammy straddling her, her pussy touching Cammy' moaned at the feel of Chun Li on top of her pussy. Chun li then began to slowly grind her womanhood against Cammy's until

suddenly she leaned forward and grabbed Cammy's breast and pinched her nipple hard earning her a pleasure/pained groaned from the downed li turned a lustful smile towards Ryu and said "are

you enjoying the show Ryu?" .Ryu remained silent,but he a tightness in his lower regions. Chun li notice the bulge in his pants and smirked at him and said "Giving me the silent treatment huh?, well it seems

that your little friend says otherwise ,but don't worry my dear Ryu, I'll be with you in a moment".A few more moments passed before Chun li had ceased her (playtime) with Cammy. She turned to Rose and Sakura

and said "take this bitch to and Blair Dame on the fourth floor, let them know that I gave them the order to have (fun)with her".The two females proceeded to drag Cammy away through the elevator doors

leaving Chun li to give her full attention to Ryu. With a lust filled smile plastered on her face she walked towards the bed."Chun li please you have to let me go,you can't expect me to go alone with this"

Chun li caressed Ryu's face "I'm sorry but I can't let you go,I've always wanted you Ryu and now that I have you I won't let you go" and besides hat you have no idea of how so much has happen to the world,so

many people have died, thanks to that bastard was in shock"what do you mean, please tell me what has happened". Chun li looked at him with a smirk on her face and said "no, no more talking" she

grabbed his pants and yanked them down "now we play".She took his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it. Ryu's train of thought came to a screeching halt at the feel of Chun Li's mouth on his way she

was sucking him was off the charts. Ryu moaned in both pleasure and pain because several times she pinched his balls too and on Chun li was sucking him dry,Ryu was trying so hard not to cum,because

that would show her dominance over him,but the longer she sucked on hisDick ,the closer he got to cumming until "I'M CUUUUMMMMMMMM".He released his semen all over her sat there licking the vast amount of

cum off her face enjoying the salty taste of then crawled on top of Ryu "You ARE going to last for FOUR hours rather you like it or not"She then grabbed his dick she immediately slammed herself hard on his

member earning moaning/screaming from thewarrior. The self titled "World's Strongest Woman" moved up and down at a faster pain was too much for the wandering warrior as he screamed in pleasure

and screams of pleasure was coming out from the World's Strongest Woman as she felt something flow inside her. She collapsed on Ryu's nicely chiseled abs as both street fighters cum altogether. With

Ryu's manhood inside her she forcefully kissed the shokan warrior as tongues battled each other. Ryu had to fight back but was overwhelmed by the woman's harsh kissing methods despite how much his

manhood was hurting inside her."Oh no my dear Ryu we're not done yet I still have more use for you!"she yelled She grabbed his head and started pounding hard as she continued fucking him while she was

laying on his body kissing him in his neck and sucking on him. She lost control of herself, she was hurting for no reason but to satisfy her needed desires. Her large chest touching his making it more exotic than

ever as the shokan fighter succumbs to being raped. "Fuck fuck fuck, give it to me my slave satisfy me with all your strenght" (Moan) ohhh that's right yeah I'm going fuck you till your dry!"she laughed in a maniac-

like voice. "Ahhhhh please Chun li I can't take much more of this so please STOP it hurts!""OHHHH baby I love it when you say my name (Moan) ohh yessssss my slave your so fantastic,you are MINE,MINE FOR THE

REST OF YOUR LIFE,HA HA HA"! Chun Li quickens her pace as her body moved forward and backward, up and down like rabbit. Ryu was losing strength when he came once again. AHHHHHHHHH!"Chun Li just

collapsed on him once more, the feeling of chiseled body underneath her. Ryu after finally having his strength diminished by Chun li fell Unconscious .Chun li stood up from the bed with an evil smirk on her

face"Better rest up for tomorrow Ryu,even though you belong to me there are others that you WILL also pleasure. Ryu the last male lefted from the great disaster, our (or rather her) sex slave to the remaining

female street fighters.

**WELL I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CH. SEND ME SOME REVIEWS OK NEXT CH.4 COMING UP**


	4. Details and Viper

**Yo whats up harem lovers,sorry it took so long to get back to this just started for me and i've been busy for any case lets get on with the story**

Moan

"MMMMMMMM MMM"

Ryu finally awakens from his sexual bout with Chun-li only to notice four things.1:He had a ball gag in his mouth so he couldn't speak. 2:Instead of being chained to a bed completely naked like he was earlier,he was now hanging from the ceiling by his wrists tied tightly together by rope on a hook over a large rectangular table with only his pants on.3:He was in a large room that looked to be a place where where people held meetings. 4:He was not alone in that room,there were at least ten women in the room with him,each woman staing at him with lust and need in their eyes. Sitting at the head of the table was Chun Li with a smirk plastered on her face.

"_Ah,look whose woken up, i'm glad to see that you have awaken and are back with us Ryu"_

Ryu looked around and that Rose and Sakura was present at the table on the left side,but so were other women that Ryu knew as the left side of the table was the famous young female star of the wrestling ring Rainbow Mika( R Mika for short)With firm d-cup size breasts and a nice curvy but well-toned body from her time in the wrestling ring. Next to her was another woman of of the same form of body but the diffence was she was dressed in a black one piece swimsuit,dark blue boots, and blue hair color as well as the sometime partner to in the ring(i made that part up,since its my story,so **BITE ME**). The woman's name was Blair Dame (secret character in the original Street Fighter EX).

Next to them sat another name was Elena, the african beauty, a tan caramel skin beauty that stood out from the rest(**picture Storm in a white two piece swimsuit with short hair)**with long beautiful legs that rivals Chun Li's,a c-cup size breast,known to have a smile thats filled with warmt,but the smile she showed was that of a sadistic nature that filled Ryu with dread.

On the right side of the table sat another familiar face. The rival of his fangirl/student Sakura, the one, the only Karin Kanzuki. Dressed in her regular school sailor uniform except it being all black. Like Sakura ,Karin had blossomed into a beautiful young woman with a c-cup sized breasts and cury frame. Next to her sat the mysterious yet voluptuous and deadly seductive secret agent of the CIA(possibly) Crimson Viper(C. Viper for short). She was wearing her specially designed Battle Suit as her shirt's top four buttons were unbuttuned giving Ryu a perfect view of her d-cup size breasts. She looked at him with a smirk on her face and moved her hand up to one of her nipples and gentlely squeezed it taunting him. Next in the line up was someone who was native to Metro City.

She was Maki the Bushinryu Ninpo female ninja(check out final fight 2)a fiery,but curvy and voluptuous young woman skilled in the ways of ninja. The last and final female to be noticed was another ninja but of a younger age. Her name was Ibuki. Ibuki is a beautiful young girl from Japan,She has a slim, athletic build with b to c-cup size has a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face.

As Ryu took in the sight of all the females who were there he couldn't help but notice the lustfult predator like looks in their eyes bringing to him only one thought in his mind"_Oh Shit". _A few more moments went by until finally Chun Li stood up and spoke_"Now ladies i call this meeting to order, as you all know that ever since the great disaster that happened most of the human race has been wiped out" _All the others nodded their heads at the grim reminder_"especially the male population,which took the hardest hit considering tha there are more females lefted than males, and who do we have to thank for that other than thay bastard Bison". _All the other females voiced their anger at the mentioned name of of him. Ryu's confusion got the better of him._ "What do you mean, how is Bison mixed in with all of this". Rose spoke up"Bison's health was fading rapidly, so he searched for you so he could transport his soul into yours, but he couldn't seem to find you and so decided that he couldn't bring the world under his control, he would bring it down with him so he activated his Psycho Drive and set it to destroy everything,but instead the Psycho Drive didn't have that much power left and instead wiped out most of the major cities as well as the majority of the human race"_

Chun Li spoke further from there"So now you know what has happened, what's worse so many of our comrades and friends were killed in the backlash". Ryu was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing."It can't be, Ken Guile, Fei Long, all gone"". Chun Li only nod her head at it name he spoke. He couldn't believe that the people he had called his friends were dead all because of a madman's hand at mass suicide. Chun Li spoke up again_."now lets get down to business, although we've captured Ryu,we must keep it a secret from the others females in the city because the few men that were alive are too weak to handle anyone of us and only Ryu can properly pleasure any of us, And we must also decide who gets him next since i went first and considering that he is a special case,now since we run this city because of our strength and since i'm the leader here i'll decide who has him next, now who wants a shot next". _All the females present each voiced their say_._Rose was the first to speak_" I should be the next one to fuck him since i have the most experience when it comes to pleasuring a man" No it should be me, i'm more closer to him than anyone" _hollered Sakura. Crimson Viper spoke the loudest, _" no i deserve the next turn, i've lost more than any of you, i've lost both my husband and daughter, i want another child and he's_ (pointing at Ryu) _is the only male that can handle me"._ Chun Li silenced them all _"I've come to a decision, Viper is up next, followed by and anyone else that i choose, now all except Viper leave the room now"._

All the other women got up and lefted the room, leaving Ryu along with Chun Li and Viper_."you know that you don't need to stay and watch"_ said Viper to Chun Li. _"no i think i'll stick around for the show, besides i've heard of your "special" style of fucking so i am a bit curious,but i must warn though he is strong DO NOT overdo it, all the others want a piece of him as well" _said Chun Li. Viper nod her head and turned toward Ryu and smirked as she began to strip down to where she was lefted with her black bra and panties and her gloves

She walked up to Ryu and removed the ball gag from his mouth,then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Ryu found himself being dominated by this woman whom he knew little of. Finally needing to breathe she let go of his head and looked him in the eye with a look of both lust and need."_Ryu do you know the best way to fuck a man"_ Ryu shook his head smile with evil intentions in mind"_Pain and lots of it,i had heard tales of how you withstood attacks from powerful opponents"._Ryu nodded_."good,because you'll be the first one i tried this with"._Ryu could only watch in horror as her gloves started to glow with electricity." _You see these gloves are special, their have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily at higher settings, you see i'm into BDSM and these gloves are my favorite tools to use. _Ryu tried to speak _"why are you doing this,just let me go". Viper smirk grew"no i'm afraid that i can't and won't let you go, now enough talk"_

**(Lemon rape starts now)**

She balled one of her fists and drove two uppercuts into Ryu's stomach sending small jolts through him causing him to grit his teeth in pain. Then she grabbed his head pulling him into another kiss, while lifting one of her legs and placing it around his torso grinding her hips into his pelvis. As their toughs wrestled, Viper moaned during the kiss relishing the feel of a man once more. Ryu's mind and body were at war,his mind screamed no not wanting to be dominated so,but his body mostly his painful erection had other ideas. Viper pulled back from the kiss to slap him on his chest sending several jolts into Ryu causing him to let out a small gasp. But Viper wasn't done yet, she grabbed his dick and held on to it casuing Ryu to moan in pain before finally letting go.

She then went around to his back and began to deliever several punches to his back, he felt his gums starting to hurt from gritting his teeth to hard_."my you sure take pain well, you haven't even let out a scream of agony yet, i'm impressed. _But with an evil smirk she brought her hands together_" now lets see how well you do when i pump up the power" _The power in her gloves seem to get stronger. She stepped closer to him, pulled down his pants and boxers, and then suddenly grabbed his ball sack sending strong electrically through it. Ryu never felt such a pain that he was feeling right now. It made him scream out in agony because the jolts flowed up and down his lower body.

Viper released him and said_ "ahh what a delightful scream that was my dear slave, don't worry don't mistress Viper is going to pleasure you now"_She removed her right glove, she then took hold of Ryu's penis and started giving teasing licks on his manhood causing him to moan. Ryu felt the pain from earlier slipping away and ecstasy taking its place. Viper took it a step further when she took all of his 8 inch dick into her mouth. Ryu only moaned louder as Viper sucked on him more and more bringing closer and closer to climax

" I'm...I'm...CUM...CCCUUUUUUUMMMMMM. He climaxed inside her mouth, and her trying to swallow as much as could before a hand grabbed her by the cheeks and brought her in a forced kiss. Chun Li had been watching the display for sometime now and it was making her hornier by the minute, so when she saw Ryu released inside Viper's mouth she had to have some of his cum. Chun Li broked the kiss and said _"hurry your time is almost up"_ and walked back to her seat at the table head. Viper lifted Ryu from the hook and laid him down on the talk and the positioned her womanhood over his face." _time to put your tough to work_" Ryu moved his hands to her firm behind, squeezing it, as his tongue parted her folds. He could hear her moans of ecstasy and knew he must have been hitting all her spots. He alternated between her flesh walls to her clit, back and forth and even sometimes, brushed hit teeth against the little nub causing her to buck into his face and moan wildly. She was so hot there and wet, the volume of her liquids seem to seep continuously onto his face. She moved her lips from his face to his dick" Now time for the final part, are you ready slave" Ryu said "_No" _She smirked and said_" too bad"_ she immediately slammed herself hard on his member earning moaning/screaming from him . The CIA Agent moved up and down at a faster pace. The feeling was becoming too much for the him as he screamed in pleasure and pain. It had only been a few minutes and she was already saying, _"Ah fuck! You're so fuckin' good! Shit, I'm gonna cum again!" _she screamed, while bucking hard up and down on him as if he were a stead_."God-F-F-FUCK!" "Oh god! You're so-Ahh…big. I never knew you were so big…" _she moans in between her clinched lips. I'M CUMMMMMMMMM" she climaxed , her juices flowing down his dick. She then got up only to turn herself around.

Then she climbed back on top facing opposite away from him. ._ ''You seem like the type of boy who wouldn't mind doing me in the ass.'' _She spread her legs to allow him better access. Grabbing hold of his shaft she put the tip against the tight hole. She slowly descended on him as she moaned and Ryu whimpered. She gasped at the sensation of being pulled and nearly came right then and started slow but began to bounce up and down his rod at a faster rate. _"Ahh Fuck, So goo,please your mistress" _Despite the pain Ryu was lost in haze as Viper clenched and unclenched her walls. Ryu humped feverishly at the jiggling behind currently mounting him. With each thrust Viper felt , it brought her coming closer to the edge. She quickens her pace as her body moved forward and backward, up and down like rabbit. Ryu was once again losing strength when he came once again. He climaxed inside her again diminishing his strength and falling got off him and stared at him with a sadistic look on her face "Ryu, the wandering warrior at one time, now our own sex slave, I must say you're very impressive and quite big" Breathlessly Viper had only one thing to say, _''Oh yes...we're definitely going to be doing this some more, alot more i promise you that, i will keep fucking you until i have a family again, until then you will not get away, This i swear"._

**AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXY ONE WILL HAVE AN TWO ON ONE ACTION PLUS A SURPRIDE. COLLEGE EXAMS ARE COIMNG UP SO IT **

**MAY BE AWHILE BEFORE ANOTHER CHAPTER ,BUT ANOTHER ONE IS IN THE WORKS. TILL THEN LATER PARTY PEOPLE**


	5. Owning The Viper

**Man these exams are finally done (FOR NOW) (cue ominous music) Anyway like i said before many times this my first time making a bare with me for the time i **

**wanted to make this CHAPTER a little better than the others. I have been brainstorming on what to add to this chapter. So i came up with this idea for this **

**chapter.****to make it even more sweeter than the last one. I also would like to announce a new series of oneshots leading up to a story. Its called the boob alliance **

**stories. ****Now this is for the perverts out there who love stories like this. I'll get back to that wit more info later. Now. ON WITH THE STORY.**

Ryu awoke to the feeling of someone grinding roughly against him. He soon felt a shuddering climax and realized he was on his back on a bed with his arms tied to the bed. Then

with his eyes he looked up and saw Viper smirking down at him

_"You didn't think that i was done with you, did you?"_ she said as she started to speed up the rate

she was riding him. She furiously slam herself down on his manhood wanting more of his cock deep inside of her. "_Yeah, fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!" ,"Ahh! Ahhhh!"_ Ryu

gasped as her pussy clamped down tight; so wet, so hot!

She gripped him with her thighs and began riding him with a loud series of wet, 'smacks.' His big hard cock went up all the way into her spurning her on and filling her with a more

and more pleasure. _"Uh, fuck! Yes! Aaah! Uhhhhh! Oh God yes ,fuck me fuck me (Moan) Oh shit so fucking Good "_

She began making noises like a mad woman. The mocking attitude that she display earlier completely vanished as she really got into it. His length pressed up into all the right

spots. She ground down harder, faster, desperate for more. It was like he was made just for her. _"Fuck me! Oh, Ryu, fuck me,_

_"Ahhh, ah I'm going to…"_

_"Me too! Me too! I'm cumming, you're making me cum!"_ Viper cried as her crevice throbbed painfully against him, constricting violently_."Aaaahh! Ahhh, I'm CUMMMMMMING_" He

cried out, unable to control his own him shout her name made her cum even harder.

His cock began shooting thick streams of his seed in her, causing her womb to seizure around him. She could feel it fill her insides and then felt as it leaked out of straddled him until the last pulse of her orgasm passed and she could feel him slowly getting softer.

She spread on top of him, rubbing her legs against him and pressing her tits into his chest. She covered his mouth in eager kisses and ran her tongue along his sweaty body until a

voice screamed out _"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BITCH"._Viper immediatly halted and turned towards the new voice to see an angry Chun Li. "_ What the hell do you think __you're doing, you had your turn, its time someone else had a chance with him" _The look on Viper's face was a cross between rage and smirk " _I could care less, he's mine now_

_and i'm not giving him up without a fight you chinese whore bitch"_. Chun Li growled in response _" a bitch am i_", getting into a fighter's stance she continued _" let me show you how much of a bitch i am and we will see who is the whore"_

And with that Viper removed herself from Ryu and got into her own fighter's stance. _"Yes we WILL see and after i'm done with you Ryu will be all mi "_ was all she got out Chun Li charged forward giving an uppercut to Viper's jaw causing her to stumble backwards.

_"Give up now bitch, you don't stand a chance against me,you're just too weak"_

Viper stared back at Chun Li. "_Weak?"_ A smile ran across Viper's face before she stepped forward faster then Chun Li had expected , but Chun Li felt the punch that was delivered to her stomach causing her to step back and double over holding her stomach. _"I can assure you that I'm not weak to make you my bitch."_

Chun Li looked back up at her,Chun Li took a deep breath before standing straight up again. _"I see." _Chun Li entered her stance. "_Why don't you try that again! Come on i dare you"_Chun Li said daring the other woman.

The smirk on Viper's face showed that she was more then happy to give her what she wanted, once more she dashed forward for a second, this time however her punch missed and Chun Li moved sideways giving her a kick right in her left breast. "_Uhhh."_ Viper couldn't help but grab her breast from the pain which took her mind off her foe which gave Chun Li more then enough time to deliver a punch to Viper's face sending her to the ground.

_"As I thought your body is all worn out from your time with Ryu". Now stay down bitch this fight is hopeless for you to win." _

Viper looked up at Chun Li. It wasn't long after she looked up that she saw Chun Li raise her leg and send it down trying to end the fight, but Viper able to roll out of the way dodging her attack. Viper arose quickly.

Chun Li tried to move in quickly but was unable to successfully do so she had given Viper to much time, Viper easily countered Chun Li's advances and sent her own kick to Chun Li's breast. _"Payback's a real bitch ain't it huh."_

Viper then sent a jab punch aiming at Chun Li who ducked it seemingly not effected by the kick. Chun Li then kicked Viper's legs out from under her, then Chun Li sent a hard punch to Viper's womanhood before she could recover from the kick. _"Ahhh!"_ Viper moaned out as she instantly grabbed her womanhood, trying to cover or protect it.

_"Hahaha!"_ Chun Li laughed standing up watching the woman rub herself, Chun Li now laughing even harder kicked the woman's hand and started to grind her own hand into the woman's pussy. "_No Stop that you bi !"_ Viper yelled feeling both pain and pleasure from this. Suddenly Chun Li removed her hand from the downed woman's pussy and grabs her by the throat pulling Viper up to a standing position and shoved her into a wall and smirked at the weak woman

_"Aww getting sluggish are we",_ her smirk grew bigger_ "well my little snake bitch, i'm going to show why many have fallen to my legs"_

The Chinese woman then rolled forward until she was walking on her hands to Viper.

With amazing strength and agility Chun-Li began to spin her legs around and her white boots rapidly connected with Viper's chest, arms and chin, knocking her down.

Chun-Li hopped back on her feet and rushed closer to Viper before the other woman could get up.

She then pushed Viper further into the wall, placing her into the stanging posiion once again to keep her up and demonstrated one again what her thunder-thighs could do.

In rapid succession, with blinding speed, Chun-Li's feet lashed out bruising up Viper's body.

After ten seconds Chun-Li had pounded every bit of strength she had into knocking the other girl senseless,causing her to fall towards the floor in pain. Chun Li stood over the defeated redhead delivering brutal stomps to her chest and stomach causing the CIA agent to scream and moan in agony and cry out "_please stop no more" _only for Chun Li to stomp down harder.

The Chinese woman ceased her assault only to grabbed Viper's legs andopen them exposing her womanhood_."alight my little slut",_ Chun Li raised her foot up again _"SCREAM FOR ME"_ only to stomp down hard with the heel of her boot and grind down hard on Viper's pussy."_AAAAHHH OH GOD IT HURTS" _Chun Li contiued to pressed down harder and harder _"Say you love it when i do this to you" _Viper was both hating this but also loving both the pain and the pleasure from this, but did not want to give in _"NOOOOOOOO" _Chun Li merely smirked at that _"Fine by me then._

Chun Li noticed on the floor was one of Viper's gloves, an evil grin crept upon her face when she picked up the discarded item and put on. _"since you get a kick out of electrocuting your opponents",_She says while putting the glove '_ i figure you should get a taste of your own medicine"_

Chun Li's right hand lashed out and cupped Viper's smaller but perky and perfectly formed breast.

Viper flinched as the feel of her breast being grabbed and moaned as the woman squeezed. _"W—hat are you doing?"_

_"Like i just said, giving you a taste of your own medicine…"_ Chun Li replied and smirked.

Then Viper's world existed out of nothing but pain as she felt an electric current souring through her left breasts, causing her nipple to pop-up hard.

Chun Li could feel how the nipple nearly poke through her glove hand as she continued to electrify Viper's breast. _"My my, it seems you're actully enjoying this ."_

Viper was still screaming rooted to the floor, with some saliva running down the corner of her lip feeling the enormous amount of pain. _" oh God please S—stop it!"_

Chun Li merely shook her head no and took a step forward.

She let go of Viper's breast and pulled back her arm and sent and a hard right to Viper's left breast causing her to grab her breast in pain.

Her body drained, beaten, and exhausted Viper fell back as she knew that she could not win, that her defeat was close.

Once she was down, Chun Li continued to beat and stomp her until she finally muttered out. _"Please stop, no more i beg you?"_

Viper hated herself for the weakness in her voice, but she knew that there was no way for her to win.

Laughing Chun Li placed her boot on Viper's right breast and pressed down on it _""Of course not, i just want to have some fun with you"_

The sound of a door opening caused both women to turn toward the sound. The person who they saw entering was a young woman with stunning blue eyes, a muscular and a thick female wrestler but feminine body though not quite like her own.

Blonde hair in two long pig tails running well past her firm buttocks, the woman wore nothing a baby blue mask and long sleeve one piece swimsuit with frills.

_"Mika"_ Viper cried out

She crawled towards the bigger woman and threw herself at her feet looking up weakly. _"Mika…please…you got to help me...please."_

But seeing only that Mika had a stone cold look on her face. Shaking her head Mika reached out and grabbed Viper's breast giving it a painful twist causing the redhead to cry out before releasing her. However before Viper could cover herself up Mika punched her breast so hard she fell back crying

_"You stupid slut, what makes you think that i'm here to hep you"_

Laughing Chun Li walked over and put her arm around Mika's shoulders. _"Glad to see that you made it here"_

Viper looked wide-eyed as Chun Li gave Mika a kiss and licked her earlobe.

_"Viper, meet one of my top enforcer; Mika."_Chun Li said.

Weakly Viper looked at the female wreslter._"But Mika why…why would you work with her don't you know she plans to keep Ryu to herself?"_

_"Why, i was sick of how you believed yourself to be superior to the rest of us, you have no idea of how i've been wanting to make you my bitch" _Grabbing the red hair woman and pulling her up to her face she says_"as far as Ryu is concern she has promised that each of us has a turn with him, but as far as YOU are concern"_ Mika grasped Viper by the throat raising her up into the air before slaming her down into the floor, blood and saliva flying out of Viper's mouth "_We'll gonna have some fun with you before we break your whore ass"_

Mika grabbed both of Viper's legs and brought the heel of of boot crashing down on Viper's pussy causing Viper to cry out in pain while atthe same time in arousal. Mika merely laughed at this _"Look at you, you're such a slut enjoying this aren't ya"_Viper did not wanted to admit it but she was enjoying the pain but would not let Mika know that. Getting angry Mika pressed down even hader. "_Ahhh!"_ Viper moaned out as she instantly tried to grabbed her womanhood cover or protect her womanhood

_"Hahaha!"_ Mika laughed standing up watching the woman try to protect her sex. She then kicked Viper's hand away and grasps one of her legs letting the other go_."Get ready bitch,i'm gonna make hurt_". She then does a spinning toe hold and grasps the other leg, crossing them into the figure four leg lock as she does so and falls to the mat, applying pressure to Viper's crossed legs with her own. Viper felt like her legs were being crushed by this bigger and much stronger woman as she tried in vain to turn both of them onto their stomachs.

Before she could make another move Chun Li place one of her feet on top of Viper's breast pressing down hard on it. Viper let a loud scream out as her body was pressed to the ground when Chun Li removed her foot from the downed woman. "_Pathetic."_ The asian beauy then took off all her clothing. She then moved over to Viper's face and laid her womanhood right above Viper's face _"Now lick it you slut" _Chun Li yelled and pushing her womanhood down into Viper's face as she started to rub it, Viper closed her eyes in defeat and let her tongue move out as she started to lick the entrance of Chun Li's womanhood. _"That's a good girl."_

Mika released Viper from the hold and stood to removed her wrestling outfit. Then she once again lifted the woman's legs up once again and spread them apart before placing her legs between hers as her womanhood hovered over Viper's. A evil look fell over Mika's eyes before she locked her's and Viper's pussies together in a forced scissor position and began to grind.

_"Ahh yes,(_moan)_OH FUCK you feel so good right now Viper!"_ Mika moaned as Viper's only response was to moan in Chun Li's womanhood causing Chun Li to let out a moanas well moan as well. Chun Li felt her own orgasm rapidly approaching before her released she stood up while pointing her womanhood down at Viper's face

"_NO"_ Viper screamed_ " you ca..."_was all she got out before Chun Li squirted on Viper's pretty face.

Viper sqiurmed and flinched as some had gotten into her mouth, but before she could spit it back out Chun Li covered her mouth and barked._ "Swallow it now or else!"_

With a tear in her eye and knowing she couldn't win Viper swallowed it. _"Thats it,thats a good little slut slave!"_ Chun Li said. Mika kept grinding into Viper after Chun Li after climax for a few minutes till she came herself

Mika stood up and looked towards Chun Li and said _"You mind if i have alittle fun with this whore"._ Chun Li nodded _"be my guess"_

Mika pulled Viper to her feet once again only to Mika throw her body forward at Viper. Flipping herself, Viper became confused where Mika will attack her next. The next thing that Viper realized was that she was already staring at Mika's crotch!

Clamping her strong thighs against Viper's neck and tightening the hold, Mika used her leg strength to bring Viper down onto the floor.

Viper, losing more and more of her confidence energy, could only struggle to free herself, It was in vain. Mika's thick muscular thighs were tightly clamped against her neck, constricting her of precious oxygen. Mika, proud of her wrestling skills, taunted Viper _"How's my Paradise Hold? How's that? Can't get out of out it, can't ya!"_

Viper in an act of defiance screamed out _"FUCK YOU" Get off me you bitch! You and your fat thighs and ass! Go away!"_Mika, clearly pissed off at Viper for calling her thighs and ass fat, decides to send the red head to paradise.

_"Oh yeah, fat? You're gonna wish you hadn't call me that bitch"_ With that, Mika used her heels and lifted Viper's head and pressed it against her ass cheeks. Mika giggled at Viper's predictament, as she wriggled her ass cheeks so that it had smothered Viper's face totally. As Viper's face disappeared into her hot bum, Mika decides to finish the job, and rolled over, slamming Viper onto the ground.

She crossed her thighs, clad in knee high wrestling boots, to exert even more pressure on Viper's neck. Mika is determined to put Viper in her place with one of her deadliest array of wrestling moves. After she was satisfied that Viper had no more will to fight on, Mika let go of her and pushed aside the barely awake Viper. Mika then got up went over and munted Viper's face _"O.K, bitch. It's time for you to eat out your mistress's pussy"_ And then, she lowered herself onto Viper's face and got into a squat position. Without resisting, Viper stuck out her tongue and began licking.

"_Oh yeah…. That's it, bitch. Lick my pussy clean!"_ Mika moaned. _"You know you like it. You like the sweet taste of my pussy juice!"_ Viper's tongue went up and down her entrance, gathering her cum as along the while. Viper's muffled cries were heard, but Mika paid no mind

_"OH FUCK! HERE IT COMES!"_ Mika cried, as she spread her juices all across Viper's face. With sweat running down her face, Mika stood up to look at her sex slave. Viper had her cum all over her face once again except its her cum instead, and was panting heavily._ "it's not over yet, slut."_ Theblnd woman warned as she began licking her own juice from Viper's face. Sweat soaked Viper's entire body. Her chest was puffing in and out from the lack of clean air.

_"Please…. N…no more, M…Mika…."_ She said. Mika sirked and sook her head _"So sorry slave…. But it's not quite over yet" _She then stepped away for a moment only to returned with a large strap-on. Viper's eyes widened as she witnessed Mika strap it around her pelvic.

_"No! Please! Anything but THAT! NO!"_ Mika smirked _Naughty whores get punished."_ She then turned Viper around, so only her lower half was sticking up. _"But I have no intention on raping you in the VAGINA. I'm more of a ASS person."_ With the plastic dick in hand, she guided it into Viper's anus, causing her to release a piercing scream.

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ Tears were flooding from her eyes as Mika began thrusting in and out. "_No! Please stop! It hurts so much! No more!"_ Viper gasped as Mika angrily grabbed her hair.

_"No! get used to it, slut! You are my fuck slave! So either like it, or suffer!"_ Mika the ramming it in harder and harder, getting whimpering cries from her captive."_That's right, bitch! Scream! It excites me so much!"_Soon, her cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Her whimpering turned into squeaks of pleasure before she climaxed. Then without saying anything, Mika pulled out and looked at Viper again_._

_"Well? What do you have to say now, bitch , who owns you"_ the barely conscious Viper answered weakly _"Mistress Mika and Mistress Chun Li" _before passing out. _"you got that right you slut" _She looked towards Chun li_ "Damn that got me excited,you think i can have some more fun with her"._ Chun Li smirked and said _"sure but i thought you wanted some meat inside you since Zangief"_ Mika smiled back_ "you know whay you're right,by the way mind if i shared him with Blair since she wants a piece of him so bad"_

Chun Li says_"Sure, just don't hurt him TOO much, remember even though i've wanted him for a long time, i'm still willing to share him with the rest of you"_ looking towards Viper _"as for this little slut" _giving the unconscious woman a kick _"i think i'll have some fun with her and Cammy later"_ Mika moved towards the unconscious Ryu and picked him up and slung him ove her shoulder while Chun Li dragged Viper by her leg off elsewhere

**In an unknown location**

_"We must get rid of her if we ever want to keep Ryu to ourselves"_

_"Don't worry,the time to make a move is getting closer and closer"_

_"Good, but remember if we fail then there's no telling what will happen when she finds us out"_

_"I know for now lets just continue to play followers,until the right moment, do you understand_

_"Yes i understand leader"_

**Man finally this chapter is done.I would like to say thanks to those who made this story their favorites. For the next chapter instead of One girl on Ryu, its gonna be two yes TWO WAY LATER FOR NOW and i'll be setting of a poll later on my proile of the the chapter,so come and check it out. Laters good people**


	6. Fun Time By Ringside

**Hello again readers, here i am again back with a new chapter. This chapter is as promised to be a threesome. I thank my good friend Disy for **

**the ****story ****Soul Fighter 1: Grope, Fight and Hit the Shower** . It **gave me an idea on how to write this chapter. Now for those who aren't familiar **

**with ****Blair Dame well let me tell you .****Blair Dame** is a character who appears exclusively in the Street Fighter EX. Now she **uses martial arts, **

**but she ****sort of dresses like a wrestler. So this story Lately i've been getting ideas for some new stories. I haven't gotten around to them yet, **

**but i will be ****bringing you ****some new material ****soon i hope. Anyway with job hunting and college getting harder it won't be easy to get this **

**done, but i will try nonetheless,**

**Blair _" Hey get back to the story"_**

**Author _"What are you doing here"_**

**Blair "_Making sure you don't take forever to start the story"_**

**Author _" Its my story and i will do as i damn well please"_**

**Blair _"just do the disclamiars"_**

**Author _" Poeticlove88 does not own Street Fighter, i wish i did though :) "_**

Soreness, his whole body felt sore and tired. He felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Keeping his eyes shut, Ryu spread out his senses to see if he was alone, but sadly that wasn't the case when he felt three signatures in his close proximity .

_"When do i get a turn at him"_

_"As soon as he awakens, remember that whore Viper got him while he was still tired"_

He did not know who the voice belong to but he kept his eyes closed so that whomever they were thought that he was still out cold while he was still listening in

_"I've waited long enough, i want him and i want him now"_

Ryu wondered who this mystery woman was talking to before his questioned was answered by another woman's voice

_" Damnit Blair calm down, i said that i would share him with you"_

Ryu did **NOT** like the sound of that _"Damn, how much longer am i gonna last likte this"_ he thought to himself. But a third voice came in. A voice he knew all to well. _"Damn Chun Li is here as well"_

"_Ladies calm down, i promised that you both would a shot at him and i intend to keep it" Speaking of which i think its about time to wake him up"_

Not sooner then she said that Ryu was hit with freezing ice cold water causing him to open his eyes. Gasping from the cold water he looked down to see the smirking face of Chun Li holding a bucket that was used to splash him with.

_" Nice to see you awake,welcome back to the waking world Ryu"_ she said while tossing the bucket aside.

Ryu's gaze fell upon her and the now identified women in the room. The first he immediately recognized as Rainbow Mika, the other was Blair Dame. Blair stepped forward looked Ryu in the eye for a few moments before she reached out to fondle his dick. _"Wow you were right Chun Li, he is hung like a horse"_ said Blair while looking over her shoulder to Chun Li while still stroking Ryu

Ryu hated himself for being unable to resist moaning at the movement._ "Wow he really likes it"_ Mika said as she moved towards Ryu grabbing the back of his head bringing his face towards hers slamming her lips with hers forcefully as their began tongues battling each other. Ryu had tried to fight back but was overwhelmed by the Blair's harsh kissing

After a few more moment of kissing Blair released his lips licking the lefted over saliva before smiling at Ryu _"oh yes we're going to have alot of fun with you"_

Ok Ryu REALLY didn't like where this is going

Chun Li then clapped her hands and cleared her throat, she looked to be really damned sexy, with her dark-brown hair, her killer body and that iconic but provoking blue outfit.

_"Now if i may have your attention Ryu…"_

Ryu snapped to attention. _"Today we're going to a play a game in which you can earn you freedom."_

_"Like what, what the hell are you up to now?"_ Ryu spat out angrylily.

Blair's fist suddenly shot forward and cracked into Ryu's stomach, causing him to gasped out in pain

Blair grabbed his hair yanking his head up to see eye to eye with her spat. _"You listen you little fuckface! you will show respect and you do not speak unless you are told to!"_

Ryu only nodded at her. Blair turned toward Chun Li _" You were saying "_

_"Now as i was saying, A fight of course."_ Chun Li continued. _"It will be you versus Rainbow Mika and Blair Dame in a match of submission, now the rules are simply, you have to either forced your opponent to verbally submit or make them climax both, or in your case make both Mika and Blair cum, if you climax—and i will know cause i WILL be watching—you're lose, well lets just said you're going to be sore for quite a while, Do you understand" _she said

_"Yes i under- "_ was all he could say before he felt a hard blow to the back of his head knocking him out in an instant

Ryu awoken moments later feeling his hands bound tightly being carried over Blair's shoulder just in time to see a black car right in front of him and the backdoors opened and in Ryu was thrown into the back seat next to Mika.

Blair and Chun Li then took a seat beside Ryu who was now flanked by all three women and the driver was ordered to go. While the car was moving Ryu tried to see if he could quietly slip his hands free only to feel Blair's hand pull down the bottom half of his gi, grabbing his cock and proceded to jacking him off

_"What's the hell are you doing, this is cheating! Get your hands off "_ was as far as Ryu went before Mika grabbed his head turned his face towards her and pressed their lips together for a deep long kiss, Mika's tongue nearly entered Ryu's throat .

_"Haven't you been listening to what your mistress said, Ryu? In the fight, if you climaxes first, you lose, of course we're going to keep you nice and hard until we get there."_

Ryu tried to separate himself from Mika's lips to give a response _"Fuck yo"_ before Mika pulled him back into the kiss

As this went on, Blair continued to tease Ryu's manhood, he was getting closer, just barely on the brink of an orgasm, it took every bit of willpower for Ryu not to just give in and cum.

Chun Li then mocked him._ "Oh my, are you close to cumming? Do you want to give up…then by all means just go ahead and come_,_ if you do that I promise I will make sure no one hurts you again and i will mave sweet love to you all night myself, after all you're staying with us for the rest of ur life "_

Ryu moaned an insult but didn't give in, no matter what he would not give these crazy women the satisfaction she cumming.

Blair removed her lips off of Ryu's manhood, grabbed it smirked and gave a hard yank ,even with his mouth full with Mika's tongue did Ryu manage to scream loudly, giving Mika only further access.

Silently he struggled on and actually amazed all three women by not coming. Truly they have forgotten just how strong-willed Ryu truly was

Twenty minutes later the car came to a stop next to an old looking warehouse.

_"Time to get out!"_ Blair spoke Mika and Chun Li stepped out of the car she kicked Ryu in the side causing him to fall out of the car down on the ground.

Mika then pulled Ryu up by the hair and lifted him over her shoulder since Ryu couldn't walk, due to the hardness of his cock may it difficult to walk

Once they entered the warehouse it revealed that it was actually an wreslting arena with a six-sided ring in the middle of it all with only themselves in attendence, Mika lifted Ryu off her shoulder and then dropped him at Chun Li's feet before pulling him up on his own two feet with both her and Blair restraing him.

Chun Li reached her hand off towards Ryu's face before saying _"This place will be where you'll fight for your freedom, only a few others in our small group know of this location otherwise many of the other women in the city would try to take you from us "_ she said before pulling him into a kiss before releasing him and smirking_ " and we can't have that now can we"_

Once they made their way down the ramp then up the steps into the six-sided ring. Reaching within her shirt Chun Li pulled out a syringe and shot the fluid it contained into the side of Ryu's neck as Mika and Blair held him by his arms to make sure he couldn't stop what was happening.

Gasping for breathe from the syringe's penatration Ryu growled. _"What the fuck was that, why did you do that?"_

Chun Li urged him to clam down. _"Do not worry it's only just a sedate… just relax_

Ryu was confused about what she had said . "_So what you're saying is that I won't feel any pain at all…?"_

Chun Li shook her head before stabbing the syringe into Ryu again except it was in both arms at the shoulder blades

The japanese man let out a hiss of pain as Chun Li said. _"Oh No, you'll definitely feel pain…this is just to slow you down , you and i both know that even with them together, Blair and Mika couldn't beat you when you'll at full strength"_ she said

_"Damn it th-this N—not fair…h-ho-how am i su-supp-ose to w-w-win now…"_ Ryu said sluggishly as already the room around him seemed to be spinning.

Chun Li then gave hin a quick kiss _"Good luck and don't worry, this is a small sedate, it'll stop working in about ten minutes already."_

As to make sure Ryu would lose Chun Li brought out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his writs together at the front, then leaving the ring and taking seat at ringside she the rung the bell starting the match

Ryu slowly backed up against the corner making sure to keep an eye on both the female warriors, his body feeling sluggish from the sedative dulling his senses almost miss seeing Mika dashed towards him then leaping into the air aiming a dropkick for his head.

Ryu rolled out of the way avoinding the attack as it hit the turnbuckle. Ryu lashed out with his foot aimed at Mika's stomach, the kick connected pushing her into the corner. He moved to press the attack only to jump backwards barely missed being punched by Blair who followed it up with a flurry of kicks and punches

Being pressed back by the onslaught Ryu tried his best to keep from being hit just barely. But sadly due to the sedative in his system his senses were dulled so he did not sense the incoming attack by Mika from behind until it was too late.

**_" Flying Peach " _**Mika launches herself, butt-first catching Ryu offguard in the back senting him straight into Blair who was ready with her own special move.

"**_ Lightning Knee " _**Ryu let out a grunt of pain as the attack drove him into the ropes which bounced him flying into a clothesline from Mika driving him into the mat only for Blair perform an elbow drop aimming at his chest, Ryu quickly moved outta the way, moving sluggishly to his feet

Not wanting to give Ryu a chance to breathe both women pressed their attacks. Ryu blocked some of the hits while others connected, in desperation his launched into the air with his own attack **_"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku"_ **his Tornado Whirlwind Leg aimed at Mika who took the attack.

Ryu's relief vanished when he saw the smirk on Mika's face and her grabbing his leg and sprung him around in midair before Ryu landed hard on his back on the mat where Mika abd Blair took advantage.

Mika quickly applying the figure four leglock, and Blair applying the scissor hold around his head and started squeezing. Ryu was trapped and in pain. His wrists are cuffed, his legs were in a wrestling hold and it was getting hard to breathe

Noticing that he was on the verge of passing out Bair said _" Don't pass out on us now, we're just getting started "._ Blair released him from the hold allowing him to breathe, but only for the azure headed woman to straddled him making sure to get a good position on him. _"So,now it's time for you to give yourself to me, suck my nipples."_

Ryu just stared at the woman in defiance _"I'm not your servant you'll have to break me before I will be yours."_ Blair gave a small laugh before she took her top off revealing he amazing breasts as she placed them inches from Ryu's face. _"Is that right, well then lets us see if I can change your mind."_

Blair then Pressed Ryu's face into her breasts engulfing his face causing it impossible to gather anymore air all he could do it was try to pull away trying his best to get away, then when he thought he was about to pass out the breasts were removed. _" are you ready to give in yet?" _Ryu shook his head no once more.

Blair again smothered Ryu's face in her breasts for another few Ryu passed out.

Both women released Ryu and stood above him with a face of irritancy. Blair began to growl silently as she stared daggers at the sleeping boy. _"No you won't escape us by passing out, now wake up"_ she said giving him a small kick in his side. When she didn't get a reponse she exploded…._"I SAID WAKE UP NOW!"_ screamed the blue hair woman.

Blair kicked Ryu sharply in his side, waking him up instantly. Ryu howled in pain as his eyes shot wide open.

_"Yay! He's awake! Now we can play with him some more!"_ said Mika.

_"Not yet, sister. First, I'm gonna teach our toy a lesson"_Said Blair, not taking her eyes off Ryu. Ryu said nothing, only looking down at his feet.

"Get up" Said Blair. Ryu did not move not an inch.

_"I SAID GET UP!"_ yelled Blair as she kicked Ryu in his chest. Ryu fell backwards, wincing in pain. Blair grabbed Ryu by his dirty shirt and hoisted him to his feet. She began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks on Ryu as he just stood there and took his beating.

"Now. You're gonna get on your knees and swallow what I give you." Said Blair with a sneer on her face. Taking a mouthful of blood, Ryu spat in her face. _"Boy, you just damned yourself right to hell."_ Said Blair as she began to charge up for one explosive attack.

"**_ Lightning Knee "_** she shouted as her electric induced knee caught Ryu in the the gut causing him to to lean foward in pain spitting out blood. Blair grabbed Ryu by the head with both hands bashing his face with her knee repeatedly before letting him go wtih one last knee to the face knocking him to the floor

She then grabbed him by the neck dragging him up to his knees _"YOU ARE OUR PROPERTY! WE WILL DO WHAT WE PLEASE WITH YOU! IF WE TELL YOU TO SUCK OUR PUSSY, YOU'LL DO SO UNTIL WE COME ON YOUR FACE!"_ yelled Blair at Ryu at the top of her lungs. She then took her hand away from his neck and she pulled the lower part of her tight outfit to the side, barely revealing her wet sweet spot.

_" NOW COME LICK MY PUSSY "_

Reluctantly, Ryu slowly got on his knees as the Blair grinned in victory. _"That's right slave. Lick it. Lick it good."_ Said the Blair with a hint of cruelty in her voice. Ryu slowly began to lick the her vagina as she put a hand on his head.

Blair pressed her cunt deeper into Ryu's face as the man got a good whiff of her enticing scent. Small groans began to form from Blair as she began to pant. Tears began to form in Ryu's eyes as he continued to please the horny female.

He hated this. He hated feeling trapped and weak. He hated these women, especially the one in front him that he was going down on.

Blair began to moan and shake. She threw her head back as Ryu kept lapping his tongue in her dripping cunt.

_"OOOOOH! That's it! I'm gonna come!"_

Seconds later, she came. She screamed as her orgasm shook her, her juices spraying all over Ryu's face. The juices mixed with his tears. After she recovered a bit, she looked back down at Ryu.

_"Now, drink it. Drink my juices and don't you miss a single drop."_ Demanded Blair.

Ryu obeyed and began to lick his face clean along with Blair's dripping cunt. When he was finished, Blair was ready for the main course. _"Now, take off your pants."_ Ryu said nothing and slowly undid his pants and boxers, revealing Blair's prize.

_"I don't know why you're always so sad. You get to fuck several strong and sexy females every day. You should be proud."_ Sneered Blair as she began to fondle Ryu's member until it was stiff. Ryu tried his hardest not to moan, as it would give this woman her sick pleasure.

_"Oh, yes. It's such an honor to have sex with a bunch of crazy bitches that i use to think of as friends."_ Said Ryu, enjoying what little _mockery he could do._

_"You watch your tongue fuck stick."_ Growled Blair as she violently shoved Ryu to the ground on his back. The dominant woman then gripped his cock, which had swelled up. "_Looks like your little friend likes it rough,"_ she said, chuckling as she gave it a quick jerk.

She jerked the cock quickly with one hand, pulling the skin on and off the thick head, looking at the precum oozing out from it. He moaned as she worked on him and stopped struggling as much as he had.

Blair straddled Ryu like a cowgirl and positioned her entrance at his member. She then violently slammed down onto his sighed in relief, exhaling softly as it pierced her vagina and forced its way into her folds.

She then immediately began bounce up and down. The sudden thrusts gave Ryu more pain than pleasure, although he wouldn't consider getting raped a pleasure.

_"Grab my hips."_ Demanded Blair. Ryu obeyed and put his hands on her rocking thighs_."Aaannh, oh God! Ryu! You're not only big, you're also hard and you've got some energy! I think Chun Li might have been right,"_ she exclaimed as she rode on him.

She hopped on his cock, letting it slide in and out of her, stretching her pussy lips each time, her large clitoris exposed because of how spread her lips were.

Her large breasts bounced slightly in the tight outfit and Ryu followed them with his gaze as he moaned. _"Aannh, ahhh! Fuck me back you mother-fucker!"_ she said, _"Come on, send that big cock of yours deeper inside me, be a good fuck stick and fuck your mistress!"_

_" I don't know how much more of this i can take "_He thinks it even as she is leaning forward, rocking her hips fluidly. Her sweat-drenched body slides against his, and it's apparently just what his body needed to send that extra sensation rushing through his brain, interrupting all rational thought.

He turns his head as she tries to kiss him – her lips fall instead on his cheek, warm and soft and just so not something he wants to think about. She bit down on his nipple, making him grunt

He tries to pay special attention to where all of her is at any given time, and breathes out a ragged protest .In response, she grinds harder against him, and he can feel his legs tremble

Ryu began moaning and Blair growled at him. _"You better not come early,"_ threatened Blair. Not wanting another beating, Ryu tried his hardest to stay in control. Mika watched in lust at Ryu's penis as it entered and exited Blair's cunt.

Ryu was brought back to reality as he heard and felt Blair come.

She screamed out as her insides squeezed at Ryu, causing his own orgasm as well. Ryu tried his very best not to cry out, but alas couldn't. It gave sick pleasure to Blair to know that Ryu enjoyed her. Ryu cursed himself for not having self-control.

_"Did you like that?"_ sneered Blair.

_" No "_ Ryu barely got out. Blair's sneer turn into an insane smile,_ "WELL TOO DAMN BAD, CAUSE I"M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU"_ she screamed as she rocked and grinded her hips even harder. She moved up and down at a faster pace. The pain was too much for the Ryu as he screamed in pleasure and pain

She quickens her pace as her body moved forward and backward, up and down like rabbit. Ryu felt his strength waning the longer this went on until .

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

Blair just collapsed on top of him once more, the feeling of chiseled body of the former wandering warrior feeling herself completely sated she lifted herself off of Ryu and signaled Mika letting her know that it was her turn at him

_" Finally its my turn "_ she yelled jumping up and down in excitement " I was wondering when i would get my turn" she over to him seeing him trying to crawl away from her in a futile attempt to get away before she place her boot on his back stopping him.

Looking down at him with a smirk she says_ "and just where do you think you're going you lost since Blair made you cum, so now you belong to us " _grabbing his leg she pulls him toward the turnbuckle placing him in a sitting position then before dashing back to the opposite corner. _"now lets ride cowboy"_

She dashed toward Ryu's prone body launching into the bronco buster straddling Ryu's body, and bounces up and down on the Ryu's chest before taking it a step further by getting a firm hold on the ropes she presses her crotch against his face and began squeezing his neck cutting off his oxygen

_" Ahh, whats the matter, can't breathe "_ she taunted him while applying more pressure. Ryu could feel himself losing consiousness the longer she held on, his lungs dying for fresh air.

She held the hold for one more minute before she released him and stood up and turned herself around and Ryu found himself staring at her luscious ass _"oh i won't let you pass out just yet, i've been wanting to do this to you"_ she just said before she backed her ass up and started rubbing her ass in his face aka she was giving Ryu the stinkface

Ryu couldn't move because just before Mika planted her ass on him Blair grabbed his arms from outside of the ring holding him in place. Mika removed her ass from Ryu's face no longer wanting to drag this out she pulled him by the leg into the middle of the mat.

_" that was fun and all "_ she laughed _"but i can't wait any longer" _Another minute later,Mika began to remove her own clothing. Thirty seconds later, she was fully naked. Her breasts were enormous, her ass was huge.

_"You like what you see?"_ Mika asked her victim, seeing him nod his head slowly and then she smiled. _"Good."_ A few seconds later, she turned around to make Ryu see her large ass. _"Lick my sweet asshole." _Barely moving, Ryu uses his hands to spread Mika's ass cheeks, stick out his tongue slowly, and press his tongue inside Mika's asshole. He began to lick it. He felt embarrassed for doing this but he had no choice he was at the mercy of these sexually starved women.

Mika moaned her appreciation _"Oh, Ryu,that feels so good"_ she moaned out. _"Ok, you can stop licking my asshole." _Mika said, making Ryu remove his tongue quickly and he was relieved to stop licking Mika's asshole. Now, she lied on the bed and spread her legs to reveal her pussy. The powerful woman then gripped her man by the ear and pulled his head down to her thighs. _"It's time for you to make me cum,"_ she said as she spread her legs and shoved his head up against her dripping cunt.

Ryu begins to stick his tongue out again and press his tongue on Mika's pussy. He started licking the pussy trying the best he could to make her cum. Seconds later, Mika began to moan even more. As the activity went further, Mika moaned loudly. Her pussy was also wet and Ryu's tongue was driving her crazy _" Oh God yes MORE MORE"._

Mika was about to go over the edge, _"AHHHHHHHHH Ryu you so good! I'm I'm going to cum!"_Her whole body tensed as she flushed Ryu's face with her excitement leaving the poor man feeling dirty. Letting go of Ryu's head she pulled him up to her chest _"Now, suck my nipples, ." _.

Ryu started to suck her left nipple, his tongue snaking out again; roaming over her pink large areole, over her very stiff nipple. While doing so, he added an extra "oomph" of toying with the right nipple. Fifteen seconds later, Mika moaned once again and calling out Ryu's name. Ryu was starting to switch nipples by sucking the right one and toy the left one, _"Oh god, yes!...Yes!"_ she shouted. "..._Pitch my nipple…Ah! Ah!...Oh, god, I'm gonna cum again,"_ she cried, pressing him to her bosom. He then moved, giving her other teat his attention. And that simple motion delivered Mika, her second orgasm .

_"That's enough for now,. Now, lie down for me."_

Ryu began to lie down as Mika told him. Then Mika sat on top of him, putting her breast in his face.

Ryu's groans were silenced by her breast covering his mouth. Mika shoved Ryu's mouth into her breast and she began to suck on it.

Then Mika turned to his lower area. Ryu's cock was right between her ass cheeks. Mika reached back and pushed his length deeper into it and then she began to grind up and down with Ryu's cock between her ass, it was barely visible however due to the size differences between the two.

Ryu suddenly felt light-headed and his mouth left Mika's nipple. But she was quick to grabbed his head and shove it back in between her breasts. All the time she kept her ass grinding up and down on Ryu's cock.

Ryu suddenly felt a tingling in his lower body.

_"I can't last much longer."_ He said in a muffled voice as his lay between her breasts_." I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"_ Mika knew what he was going to say so she suddenly stopped grinding her butt and jumped off him"I don't want you to waste your load like that." Said Mika.

Mika once again stood over him. Then she slowly began to sit down and took all off Mika's cock deep inside her. The two left out soft moans as they sat there. Then Mika began to rock her hips back and forth and rode Ryu.

The young man all the while didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them at his side but Mika soon found a use for them. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Then she began to ride Ryu faster and harder, the two's moans becoming louder and louder as the process went on _"Oh fuck, screw that fat cock up my cunt! Fuck me harder, deeper! Oh shit, so fucking good!"_ Ryu had taken over thrusting upwards into Mika as she stopped due to her climax robbing her of basic motor functions. She just couldn't get enough of getting fucked by him, the deep, hard thrusts and the stretching of her cunt filled her with such ecstasy.

_"Oh god! You're so-Ahh…big. I never knew you were so big…" _She quickens her pace as her body moved forward and backward, up and down like rabbit. Ryu was losing strength when he came once again

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

The next few moments are only of bliss. She can feel him unleash into her, his searing hot cum overflowing into her. He came so much! So much it's spilling out of her, triggering another orgasm only seconds after the Ryu climaxed inside her again diminishing his strength and falling unconscious.

Mika on the other hand had never felt so much before in her life. She moved around to see the Ryu knocked out cold once again. Never has she seen how defenseless he is at a time like this. At ringside Chun Li sat watching the spectacle _" wow you both really did a number on him "_ she said as Mika rose off of Ryu_ " i wasn't sure he would last this long, but i forget who i'm talking about"_

Blair fully dressed stood beside Chun Li just stare at Ryu before responding " yeah i know i really enjoyed him " smirk at Chun Li " Shit, that got me excited again…think we could have some fun in the car on the way back" Chun Li smirk backed at her _"some other time, remember there are others in line."_

Mika frowne at the answer "_fuck them, why should we share him with them" " because like you they want a piece of him as well"_ said Chun Li _" though i never said that you two wouldn't have another chance at him"_ Blair nodded in agreement "_ besides there's always fucking up Viper and Cammy until its our turn again"_

Mika was disappointed but still nodded in agreement " oh alright," Chun Li smile " then its settled but now " she motion towards the unconscious Ryu _" lets grab him and leave shall we "_

Mika now fully dressed back into her attire hoisted Ryu over her shoulder and followed Blair and Chun Li outside to the parked car got in and left

Elsewhere

In a sec

_" The time to strike is almost close"_

_"Yes the time for waiting is almost at an end"_

_When they least expect we will have Ryu's power in our hand and with that power we will depose of Chun Li and her people"_

_We await your signal leadeR_

**WELL WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. THE STINKFACE IDEA CAME TO ME BY WATCHING TORRIE WILSON'S MATCHES ON YOUTUBE. **

**i KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG WAIT BUT AS PROMISE I SAID I WOULD WORK ON THIS STORY AND DAMM IT I DID. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT. **

**REVIEW ME PLEASE. TILL THEN MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU**


End file.
